


When The Good Go Bad

by Rebaforever15



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebaforever15/pseuds/Rebaforever15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth of Tessa's betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Good Go Bad

When The Good Go Bad  
Harry/Tessa

Harry Pearce walked along the London streets. Rain battering down heavily upon him as he drew his long jacket tighter around him to shield him from the cold weather. As he got closer to his destination angst began to set inside him. He has so many thoughts running through his mind. One of them was wondering if he had made the right decision in coming here tonight. His anger was still very much present and he really didn't want to make things any worse than they had already turned out. He couldn't rest until he had answers though. He stood outside a tall row of apartments and knocked on one with a black solid frame. He waited for a few moments before the door infront of him opened and he came face to face with her.

"Harry". She said. Suprised to see him standing before her.  
"Hello Tessa. May I come in".  
She had a look of worry etched on her face but she stood to one side and allowed him to enter her home. He walked ahead of her and made his way into her lounge. He removed his wet jacket and placed it on one of her dining chairs and placed one of her old newspapers on the floor underneath to catch any excess water. Nobody could ever accuse Harry Pearce of not being a gentleman. When Tessa followed him through minutes later. He was standing infront of her fireplace. Looking ever the professional. His demeanour at that moment worried her a little. Unsure of what he was going to do or say.  
"Why are you here Harry".  
"I want to know why".  
"Sorry".  
"WHY TESSA. PHANTOM AGENTS. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING. YOU'VE BEEN AT THIS JOB FOR 20 YEARS. YOU MUST HAVE KNOWN ZOE WOULD TELL ME EVERYTHING EVENTUALLY".  
Tessa stood a little worried at that moment. She expected him to be angry but he was starting to scare her.  
"I hoped she wouldn't. I really thought she'd take the £10,000 and keep quiet".  
"You let them all down Tessa. Zoe, Tom, Danny. Me. Why".  
"The money Harry".  
"Don't be ridiculous".  
"It's true. No doubt you'd be happier in the knowledge that I'd defected but no. It was all about the money. I was in debt Harry. So much debt. Bad investments. A fall in shares. Even a touch of gambling believe it or not".  
"Tessa". Harry replied. Generally shocked.  
"That's why I created the phantom agents. I never imagined anyone else would ever have the need to meet them. I paid off my debts but I couldn't seem to stop. It became easy money. Another addiction I suppose".

 

Harry was lost for words. This woman. Someone he regarded as a friend. Someone he had cared for had betrayed him.  
"You all thought I was happy to stay where I was. Happy to keep running Section K. Well I wasn't. I wanted your job Harry. I wanted to be where you were one day".  
"Well you could have. One day".  
"No I couldn't. You needed me where I was. I got the results you needed. Doesn't really matter anymore anyway. It's all over".  
"You didn't need to create phantom agents Tessa. If you were having money troubles. You should have come to me. You know I'd have helped you".  
"I know you would have. I just couldn't bare the humiliation of having to ask you".  
"So instead you create phantom agents. Get found out and lose your job".  
"I never said it was a wise decision". She half smiled.

 

Tessa was now sitting on her sofa and Harry moved to sit down beside her. He could see how broken she had become.  
"Will you do something for me Harry".  
"Ofcourse I will. If I can".  
"Tell Zoe how sorry I am. I know she looked upto me. Admired me. God knows why".  
"You were good once Tessa. You will be again".  
"You really believe that do you".  
"I do. I just wish this part of your life hadn't ended the way it did".  
"I suppose I should thank you for not making a scene infront of everyone in the office. For waiting until I went to reception before having me escorted from the building".  
"I just wish it hadn't happened at all Tessa". Harry said. Taking hold of her hand.

 

Both Harry and Tessa stood up from the sofa breaking the hand contact.  
"I should probably be going". Harry said.  
"Yes ofcourse. Erm Harry".  
"Yes".  
" I won't ever see you again. Will I".  
"You know we can't. I'm sorry".  
"No. No Harry. I'm sorry. For everything". She said. Beginning to cry.  
Harry walked over and put his damp jacket back on and disposed of the sodden newspaper. Harry took hold of Tessa's hand once more as they made their way to the front door. As she opened the door Harry turned to her one last time .  
"Goodbye Tessa. Take care of yourself". He said softly. Kissing her on the cheek.  
"Goodbye Harry". She replied. Still crying.  
She stood on her doorstep for a few moments as she watched the man she had worked with for so many years. Watching her life at MI5 and her dear friend walking out of her life. Forever.

Fin xxx


End file.
